Recalling lead to-'
by NoviceRambler
Summary: Late night ponders carry to something else. Oops. (It's a bad summary, but ugh.) NaruHina / (Smutty)
1. Chapter 1

_**So, I kinda had this come to mind at like 4 in the morning. Don't judge me.**_

 ** _Why was I was thinking of smut so early is beyond me, I know._**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Shocking, right?**_

* * *

 _Recalling lead to…_

There Naruto Uzumaki lay, in bed with him viewing the sight of his beautiful wife next to him. A wide smile was showing on the Hokage's lips as the recent events took place in his head: stopping the war - getting his friend back - capturing Hinata's heart. Oh, and throwing in 'becoming the Hokage' was kinda big too. Ha.

Sure, none of it happened at the same time, but each one unfolded after another and the wait was worth it. For this current moment, Naruto was more than pleased with how everything worked out. He felt that his parents would be proud of how things turned out and - who /he/ turned out to be. Even though they weren't in his life, just the moment he was able to share with both of his parents impacted his journey greatly.

His thoughts were broken by the sound of Hinata calling his name. Even a few blinks were done from breaking out of it.

"N-Naruto-kun?" A tired whisper left the Heiress' lips, eyes slightly peeking open in his view.

"Hinata…!" His voice was much louder than the tired one laying with him. Naruto even noticed it which brought on a repeated apology. "Oi! Sorry if I woke you!"

The Hyuga only giggled at his confusion. "It's fine…" Still, as she spoke those words, Naruto leaned over to give a small kiss on the woman's cheek – which caused her cheeks to flush instantly. An apology kiss, to be exact.

The smile resurfaced on the male's lips at seeing such an act take place. Now in matured years, the blush that came to effect seemed to suit her features much more. It also would get Hinata to remain silent due to embarrassment, which brought on an idea as well.

Upon glancing at her flushed cheeks – an alluring image – the hokage leaned in once more; however, her cheeks weren't the target: her lips were.

Hinata wasn't expecting such as her eyes began widening once his soft ones met hers. In her earlier age, the girl would faint at such happening, but that phase was now grown out of. Still, 'Flushed' wouldn't be the term to use here. It would be after a few moments that Lady Hinata would return his gesture. It lasted a good minute, nonetheless. An act they both enjoyed. Naruto pulled away; just not too far away, no. His orbs observed the woman's face.

A light chuckle left the male's lips by the surprised expression on Hinata's visage. Confused, yet cute. However, the Hokage was far from finished to where his 'idea' might be heading, or so he hoped. (cough)

Blue eyes glanced away from her pleasant lips to the exposed skin of his wife's neck. Sure, maybe he was imagining it, but it looked as if it was daring him to give a peck. And, knowing Naruto, backing down from a challenge wasn't him!

Wanting such to be another surprise, the male swiftly shifted his head closer to lay his lips upon her naked skin. Boy, was it soft – as well, did it work. The moan that gave way through his ears prompted him to continue further.

Kiss – kiss – kiss. One after the other touched the neck of the now alert woman. There was a definite change in her manner than before. And, after each time a kiss landed, a small moan echoed out. A quick, "Naruto" could be heard; however, the pleasant sounds she would give off returned. Naruto knew the noises were in of full delight – and he took great satisfaction in said sound.

Pulling away from the kisses he placed, the blonde had to take a glance of the expression now. What he found was something he seemed to recall from their honeymoon. The image was a red-faced Hinata whose front teeth seemed to be biting on her bottom lip; eyes seemingly closed shut. Just like the first time seeing it, Naruto's lips went agape at the spectacle. It was like no other – rich in beauty – and only he would be the one to see this side of his wife.

"Hinata…" It was his turn to whisper out her name. What he was about to do had to be done in a quickened pace: not wanting to give the female any time to reply back, he used his hands to turn her gently on her back. His opened mouth formed into a smile as her, again, confused face showed. "I love you," was spoken out lowly before his hand slowly pulled down the blanket that covered her body – not all the way down, only to her stomach.

The fishnet shirt the Heiress slept in gave view to her overly-sized chest. It was Naruto whose face turned a different color; as only she could make it happen surprisingly. It wasn't new to the male, but it still caused a blush. Hinata's, um… 'area' was quite known for its size, so who wouldn't blush upon viewing it?

The Hokage had to shake off the daze he was caught in. Doing so would tend to make his wife more embarrassed than she already was, and he wouldn't want her to feel uncomfortable. Now regaining his focus, two fingers made way into the center of the shirt; between the woman's left and right breast, causing a tear to happen. Playing with the hole, he increased the size of the tear so that they would now freely be exposed.

Beautiful. That was his current thought before doing such acts that was only suitable to do in a private place. Head leaning inwardly, Naruto's lips opened accordingly to slightly bite on the nipple of his wife's. However, her other breast didn't go untouched as he used his hand to grasp the other; the hand would move in frequent circular motions. The dear hokage would not be able to describe the sounds that would utter from the Hyūga's lips – perhaps pure ecstasy, but even then, maybe not. He knew she would be making that face- the one filled with lust. Still, the shinobi continued to proceed with the task at hand, nibbling softly on /it/. That was, until he switched to the other breast, giving her left one its fair share of bites. The size of them certainly didn't disappoint as they were a mouth full – mouth full of joy.

After indulging himself with what he could, the male needed to get a breather. Perhaps he was enjoying his wife's chest too much; due to his face turning a light purple in color. Still, it soon went away as new ideas filled his head. His free hand trailed down from her breast to her stomach. "Soft," mumbled out the Hokage with a chuckle. It must have been ticklish for her as a giggle soon passed her lips. Eyes lowered in sight as he cautiously observed his wife's face. A caring look which showed the tenderness he had for this woman.

Caressing her stomach once more, he only smiled at the laughs that came his way. The sweet sound went perfect for the specific moment. Everything the woman did was sweet in his eyes.

Still, running his fingertips across her belly wasn't what the 'kage had in mind.

Fingers scaled lower, inching their way to something more 'sweeter' per se. His hand sneaked underneath the blanket that covered a.. /spot/. Since the middle finger was the longest, it was first to make way toward the tip of Hinata's underwear. The blush that had found a way on Naruto's face earlier had come back, visibly. The adorable moan that escaped from the Hyūga was cue that she knew what he was planning. This was his true intention.


	2. Chapter 2

**I appreciate everyone who took time out and read chapter one.**

 **That being said, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I hope it's decent enough. Man, still new to this.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. *sad face***

* * *

How lingering thoughts led to sudden acts performed by the blond was far from him. Just a few minutes ago, his mind was filled with events that had taken place. Although they were all pleasant and satisfactory muses, he still was distracted. It had been quite a while since he couldn't sleep! Talk about being in deep thought (cough cue a Naruto flashback cough). Then, everything shifted to the woman who lays by his side. She certainly was the main aspect of his thoughts.

Now, his mind was elsewhere – focused in on a new intention. Perhaps his actions were to make up for waking his wife . . . _nah._

Whether she awoke on his behalf or it was only a coincidence, Naruto knew the previous moments that sparked about would still occur. Clearly that teenage _pervyness_ hadn't left any time soon. (Like master, like student!)

So what if it arose every now and then? Who would blame these urges when someone as perfect as Hinata lies right next to you? _Every night._ It also helps to have the excuse of being able to do so with her being his wife. Heh.

As Uzumaki's middle finger sneaked underneath the thin fabric of the garment she wore, he just had to take a peep at the Hyūga's features. Call it some sort of habit. Whenever the two stumbled into the current situation, both found themselves looking at one another: from the red-faced, clueless expression on his to the flushed yet lustful expression on hers. Sure, her face showed embarrassment, but the stare… The gleam in her eyes always showed the approval of it, even begging for it. And, like usual, the name, "Hinata," susurrated out in a slow fashion from his lips.

Even with the few times since marriage, the Hokage would feel as if he had no idea what he was doing – well, when he reached this point!

Yeah, he's read the books his master published and all that, but the real thing isn't as simple as it sounds! …Or looks. (Dattebayo!)

* * *

"You gotta do this –

You gotta do that –

You gotta move one way –

She moves the other way –

Bam –

Slip —

MISS!

And the next thing you know, you fall off the bed by accident!"

Is what he told Sai when rambling once before which only **confused** both poor souls further. Sounded more like a chore when it came out. It made better sense in his mind!

Still, he wasn't much for perfect explanations— His point was: things never go as smooth as people say.

Just like his first time during their honeymoon. . .

Boy, was that awkward. Naruto was too creepy on that day. That pervyness again!

Nevermind-

* * *

A quick shake of the head was done to get that outta of his mind. Worrying about it would only make him even more nervous. Though, the look on his lovely wife's face helped ease a tad bit of tension – as it would every time.

With the simple touch of his finger slipping inside her underwear, it was all but enough to make her gasp. Her mouth went slightly ajar while her gaze moved from Naruto's face to the blanket which covered his hidden hand; a hidden hand which the Heiress knew what his fingers were planning. A small jerk could be seen on her end. Not from tensing up, but due to feeling a slight tingle in the area just below. It was a feeling that only one person could cause: that cute, whiskered-face blond.

It wasn't uncommon, but with how embarrassed she could get whenever his eyes hovered over her or in such a position, it would overcome the poor female without any warning. _How great it was. ~_

It didn't go unnoticed, either. The Hokage knew now would be better than any other moment to finally carry out his intention.

Sliding it down slowly, his finger inched its way closer to Hinata's sweet…

It was as if it was in coalition; once his finger slid across the damp flesh, a startle escaped the woman's mouth. Though alarming, Uzumaki couldn't help but think how adorable it sounded.

So, an idea came to the Jinchūriki as this time a second finger made its way to the entrance of her womanhood. However, the result wasn't the same. Instead, when he expected another startling yet appealing cry, what he got in return was different: heavy breathing.

"Eh..?"

Now, to say he was completely disappointed would be an overstatement – except, he was mildly _dissatisfied._

However, It would only cause the male to try **harder**.

Comparably so, all of this was like some sort of game. A game to see how long it takes for Hinata to _break._

Instead of continuing any complaint, Naruto kept up his current motion of the two fingers to settle in and out at a steady pace. He found himself taking delight in how the sticky flesh met with his fingers. The way they smoothly entered her...

Oh, but he wasn't the only one who found themselves enjoying the act. The one on the receiving end, that adorable Hyūga, was almost at breaking point. The breathing became heavier with each passing second. Even a soft moan leaked out. Bliss was one way to describe it. Her body would jerk on its own as her husband performed such… obscene deeds in a personal area. _Her personal area._

Still. Only Naruto could get away with it.

Many would think she would be too embarrassed to even go along with this. From how she used to act around the boy, it could even be considered laughable to imagine. Just one factor: it was years ago. They weren't kids. Not even just adults, but husband and wife. Now, more mature, there wouldn't be no fainting at this time. The lust that grew upon her would forbid it.

With time drifting away from them both, the male finally received that appealing sound. It echoed so heavenly in one ear and out the other. The smile that curved on his lips displayed his goal was achieved.

Slowly, and very slowly, Naruto removed his fingers from the now completely wet region – only causing a whimper on her end.

The blond only chuckled at this. It proved his worries were childish all along. A look of grace exhibited on his expression. You can tell when someone loves another by the way they look at him or her. Right now – in this moment – nothing but love was on that very expression.

Sure, they were in the middle of risqué behavior, but that shouldn't take away from how one feels for another, especially since Naruto always felt so strongly about her.

Aside from the whimper and a chuckle, no other sounds were made.

 _Only stares._


End file.
